Trois Ans
by Ju' de Mel'on
Summary: Trois ans après la bataille de Poudlard, Hermione a une vie des plus tranquilles. Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant de nombreuses années, mais un simple événement peut bouleverser le quotidien et faire remonter quelques souvenirs à la surface. Comme un Drago Malefoy ensanglanté sur le pas de sa porte.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha ! **

_Alors, après trois ans d'attente - sans mauvais jeu de mots, c'est vraiment le cas -, nous avons enfin fini cette fiction, depuis le temps que nous en avions parlée ! Voici donc une petite Dramione écrite à quatre mains que nous comptons poster à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, en espérant vous retrouver chaque jeudi. _

_Pour d'autre blabla, on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Premier**

« Oui Harry je serais à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas, tu me connais voyons.

- Evidement c'est bien pour ça que j'insiste ! Lui répliqua son ami.

- Si tu y tiens tant, je ferai de mon mieux, mais je risque d'être en retard si tu continues de me tenir la jambe comme ça au lieu de me laisser le temps de me préparer !

-Hm… Bon je te laisse alors mais fais vite, d'accord ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis enfin ! »

Et elle lui raccrocha au nez.

A chaque fois c'était la même chose, il la suppliait presque d'être à l'heure mais il n'arrivait pas à raccrocher le premier. Et au final c'était souvent sa faute si elle prenait du retard.

Hermione Granger put donc aller se préparer. Elle commença par prendre une longue douche. Plus longue que nécessaire, elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle adorait ces moments où elle pouvait enfin s'occuper d'elle.

En fait depuis que la guerre avait pris fin trois ans plus tôt, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour elle. En effet entre son statut d'héroïne de guerre, la presse, ses études et ses amis, les instants qu'elle pouvait passer seule avec elle-même étaient rares et d'autant plus précieux.

En sortant de la douche après une bonne demi heure de plus que la normale, Hermione passa une serviette autour d'elle. Elle se posta devant le miroir et se regarda, en quête d'une coiffure adaptée à sa réception. Enfin décidée, elle jeta un sort et instantanément, ses cheveux devinrent lisses, à l'exception de deux petites mèches. S'ensuivit un autre enchantement pour les remonter dans une queue de cheval laissant échapper les mèches ondulées de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme. Satisfaite, elle passa au maquillage. Il était léger mais soulignait la couleur de ses yeux tout en paraissant naturel.

Hermione quitta la salle de bain pour aller se changer dans sa chambre. Elle jeta sa serviette sur son lit et entreprit d'enfiler ses dessous. Vint ensuite le choix –compliqué– des vêtements. Ne sachant que choisir, elle décida de procéder par élimination. Sa constitution fine, sans être fragile, élargissait son panel de choix vestimentaire. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas en temps normal, mais dans des jours comme celui-ci, cela ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. Et c'est finalement au bout d'une heure qu'elle trouva sa tenue : une robe bustier qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou, couleur vert pâle avec une ceinture d'un vert émeraude profond qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine sans vulgarité.

Une fois habillée, Hermione chercha ses chaussures, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de son petit appartement où elle vivait seule pour prendre son sac et sortir. La jeune femme allait sortir quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié son téléphone portable sur la table basse du salon. Elle en profita pour regarder l'heure.

« Oula, il ne faut pas que je traîne plus où je vais finir par être en retard » Dit-elle à haute voix.

Cette fois complètement prête et à l'heure rien de plus ne la retenait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire un rapide crochet par sa boîte aux lettres moldue avant de transplaner.

« Une vraie première depuis des années ! » Ajouta-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et resta figée d'effroi. Devant elle, ou plutôt à ses pieds, se trouvait un homme qui gémissait de douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Plusieurs blessures parsemaient ce qu'elle réussissait voir de son corps. Hermione ne pouvait voir son visage mais la couleur de ses cheveux ne laissait place à aucun doute : ce ne pouvait être que Drago Malefoy.

« Oh Merlin, Drago ! »

Elle sortit rapidement sa baguette, fit léviter le jeune homme jusqu'à son salon et le déposa en douceur sur son canapé. En quelques secondes elle avait l'impression de se retrouver trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait soigné Ronald après un transplanage approximatif. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour chercher l'essence de dictame le plus vite qu'elle put et revient dans le salon. En s'approchant du blessé elle réalisa qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscience.

La jeune infirmière improvisée s'activait autant qu'elle pouvait, allant et venant de la salle de bain à la chambre où elle avait installé le jeune homme pour qu'elle puisse mieux s'occuper de lui, s'impliquant dans sa tâche au maximum comme chaque fois qu'elle entreprenait quelque chose.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle eut enfin terminé de soigner Drago. Soudainement, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait pas appelé Harry pour le prévenir. Elle laissa le blessé se reposer, attrapa son téléphone et alla dans le salon pour appeler son ami. Celui-ci répondit vite.

« Allô ?

- Harry c'est Hermione.

-'Mione mais qu'est ce que tu fais enfin, on t'attend !

- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai eu un contretemps au moment de partir et je te promets que j'étais à l'heure pour une fois.

- Un contretemps ? Quel contretemps ? Explique-toi Hermione, je ne comprends rien !

- Harry il n'y a rien à comprendre, je ne peux pas venir c'est tout. (Sentant venir une discussion plus qu'inutile elle devança son meilleur ami :) Et ne discute pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Excuse-moi juste auprès des autres et profitez de la réception sans moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'appellerais dès que je pourrai. D'accord ?

- Oui d'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix j'imagine…bougonna-t-il après un bref silence

- Tu as tout compris ! Allez, bisous et merci, tu es génial !

- Oui je sais, bisous 'Mione. »

Et il raccrocha.

Hermione posa son téléphone sur la table et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé quand elle entendit un cri à fendre l'âme venant de sa chambre. Elle s'y précipita et y trouva un Drago en sueur et aux prises avec un terrible cauchemar. La jeune femme réussit tant bien que mal à lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve qui le calma et entreprit d'éponger son front. Enfin elle lui fît boire une potion revigorante et appliqua un baume cicatrisant sur ses plaies. La fièvre ne tombant pas, elle prit un gant imbibé d'eau glacée et l'appliqua sur son visage brûlant. Grâce à un sort qu'elle avait découvert par hasard dans une de ses nombreuses lectures, le gant pouvait rester froid pendant des heures, ce qui l'arrangeait bien dans le cas présent.

Les soins terminés elle retourna à la cuisine et finit de préparer son thé, qu'elle accompagna de gâteaux.

Sachant que l'inconscience de son patient inattendu pouvait durer plusieurs heures, Hermione se laissa aller sur le canapé avec un bon livre et son petit goûter. Epuisée, elle s'endormit sur le canapé taché du sang du jeune homme.

Ω

Drago se réveilla, paniqué. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait mais constata qu'il n'avait sûrement pas été attrapé par les Mangemorts, auquel cas il serait, au mieux, dans une cellule, et au pire, mort. Sûrement pas dans un lit confortable. A ces réflexions, il se détendit un peu et regarda plus attentivement la pièce qui l'entourait. Le lit dans lequel il était couché était assez grand pour accueillir facilement deux personnes. Les draps étaient couleur taupe et chocolat. Il y avait de part et d'autre de petites tables de nuits qui s'accordaient avec le bois de lit. A sa droite se trouvait une grande fenêtre bordée par de long rideaux pourpres, au pied du lit siégeait une grande armoire elle aussi assortie au lit, tout comme la commode qui était placée à sa gauche. En levant la tête il vit un lustre raffiné sans être extravagant qui s'accordait avec le reste de la pièce.

Se sentant assez en forme pour tenir debout, il décida de se lever pour explorer l'endroit. L'épaisse et confortable moquette de la chambre accueillit ses pieds, les chatouillant un peu.

D'une démarche incertaine il se dirigea vers la porte qui était à côté de la commode. Il arriva dans un petit couloir où, en plus de la celle de la chambre, se trouvaient trois autres portes qu'il décida d'ouvrir. La première en face de la pièce d'où il sortait faisait office de bureau-bibliothèque. La pièce adjacente à cette dernière était une salle de bain et la dernière était les toilettes.

Il arriva au bout du couloir en titubant un peu, observant de plus près ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. A droite, une cuisine ouverte sur l'espace avec un bar en guise de table. En face de lui, un autre petit couloir avec ce qui ressemblait à un placard et la porte d'entrée. Et a sa gauche, un grand salon lumineux qui donnait sur un balcon accueillant. Drago fit un pas en avant pour entrer dans la pièce et observa avec un intérêt non dissimulé l'espèce de boite rectangulaire qui trônait contre le mur du salon. A l'opposé de cet étrange objet se trouvait un canapé d'angle beige qui s'accordait avec les murs et la table basse.

Sur ce sofa dormait Hermione Granger.

_Attendez deux secondes Hermione Granger ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi est-elle sur ce canapé ? Mais pourquoi suis-je chez elle ? Et ces tâches sombres, qu'est ce que c'est ? Merlin, j'avais oublié comme elle ressemblait à un ange dans son sommeil… Non ne pense pas à ça Drago. Tu as fais le bon choix, reprend toi._

Tout en essayant de se persuader de ses pensées, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle complètement fasciné par l'ange qui reposait devant lui. Il était à présent à genou devant elle et continuait de la fixer. Après quelques minutes ainsi, la jeune femme endormie remua un peu puis ouvrit doucement les yeux. En tournant la tête, elle vit deux orbes grises l'observer avec insistance.

« AAAAAAAAAAAH !

- On se calme Her… Granger ! Enfin ça ne va pas de crier comme ça !

- Drago ?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas, mais je pensais que tu dormirais encore quelques heures. Et d'abord que fais-tu debout, tu dois te reposer. »

En une demi-seconde, elle était redevenue la Gryffondor autoritaire et Je-Sais-Tout qui sévissait à Poudlard.

« Mais je me sens bien. Je t'assure, assura-t-il d'un ton plat.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, vas te recoucher tout de suite » dit elle en se levant du canapé.

Drago s'était relevé également et la contemplait. Il la trouvait plus belle encore que tout à l'heure, avec ses yeux brillant de volonté et la mine haute.

« … blessé gravement et… Drago tu m'écoutes ?

- Euh désolé j'étais ailleurs, et j'ai pas besoin de me reposer de toute façon je vais bien, se reprit-il.

- Malefoy je suis sérieuse je veux que tu ailles dans mon lit et que tu dormes.

- Puisque je te dis que je vais bien. Tu as fait un travail super en passant, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux, tu n'as pas besoin d'insister comme ça. »

Il commençait à s'énerver.

« D'ailleurs je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps et je vais y aller. »

Il tenta de récupérer sa baguette, que la jeune femme avait posée sur la table basse, mais lorsqu'il se baissa il ne réussit pas à étouffer un gémissement de douleur ainsi que la grimace qui allait avec.

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne compte pas me répéter donc on va employer les grands moyens pour que tu m'écoutes. (Hermione tira sa baguette de sa pochette et la brandit en direction du jeune homme.) Drago Malefoy maintenant tu vas faire ce que je te dis et tu vas gentiment retourner te coucher avant que je ne me fâche. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve si ? »

Sa voix doucereuse lui rappelait Severus Rogue.

Sachant que si la jeune femme venait à utiliser ce ton là pour quelqu'un, il fallait aller se planquer, il préféra se plier aux exigences de son interlocutrice, d'autant plus qu'il était désarmé et qu'elle l'avait en joue. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de lui lancer un sort pour qu'il lui obéisse. A contrecœur, il décida de lui céder.

« Bon d'accord j'y vais, mais baisse ta baguette, je ne vais pas te manger. Au fait, j'adore ta robe et merci pour le clin d'œil même si je suis certain que personne n'aurait compris.

- Merci Malefoy mais je n'ai fait aucune allusion ou quoi que ce soit je l'ai achetée comme ça.

- Il y a juste un truc qui m'intrigue…

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi portes-tu une robe de soirée ? Oh ! T'aurais-je interrompu alors que tu allais à une de ces réceptions du Ministère que tu aimes tant ? Son incontournable sourire en coin apparut sur son visage fatigué. A n'en pas douter, le sommeil était quelque chose de secondaire dans sa vie quotidienne.

- Tu sais bien que je ne les ai jamais aimées. Mais oui puisque tu le demandes. Et pour une fois que j'étais parfaitement à l'heure, tu débarques. Je n'ai vraiment jamais eu de chance ! Répondit-elle faussement dramatique. Maintenant si Monsieur veut bien aller se coucher et dormir le temps que je nettoie – ou du moins que j'essaie – le bazar qu'il m'a fait mettre, ainsi que les horribles taches qu'il y a sur mon magnifique canapé et ma superbe robe et pour finir préparer un dîner correct, je lui en serais reconnaissante !

- Comme si tu savais cuisiner Granger, rigola-t-il.

- Aller ouste ! Et puisque c'est comme ça, je ne ferai à manger que pour moi, et tu débrouilleras.

- Ne profite pas de mon sommeil pour abuser de moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tourna le dos et se rendit dans la cuisine en marmonnant.

Drago, qui riait à gorge déployée s'arrêta rapidement, sentant que la douleur qui en résultait était tout sauf infime. Il se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'il avait quittée plus tôt et se glissa sous les draps. A peine la tête calée sur les oreillers qu'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve l'emportait.

* * *

_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? On adorerait avoir vos avis, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous laisser des reviews, ce sont un peu notre nourriture de fictionneuses._

_A jeudi prochain !_

**J & M.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha**_, _

_Nous revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre, comme prévu le jeudi. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu, posté une review ou mis notre fiction en alerte ou favoris, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que le bébé qui nous a pris tellement de temps à finir vous plait ! Beaucoup se sont étonnés du changement de Drago par rapport à Hermione, vous allez sûrement avoir quelques réponses ici, et on vous retrouve dans une semaine pour le troisième chapitre._

_Un grand merci à **FLAVOU **qui a été la première revieweuse !  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre Deux **

Encore dans la cuisine, Hermione faisait la vaisselle façon Moldue. Ca l'empêchait de penser et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait à cet instant. En effet, avoir Drago Malefoy blessé dans son lit n'était pas commun, surtout quand ce dernier avait disparu après la bataille de Poudlard avec ses parents et quelques Mangemorts les quelques mois qui avaient suivis, les Aurors avaient parcouru la totalité du pays pour les retrouver, mais sans succès. Trois ans plus tard, tous pensaient leurs ennemis morts ou attendant un nouveau Mage Noir à qui ils pourraient offrir leurs services.

Comme elle avait terminé de laver ses plats, Hermione décida de s'atteler au nettoyage de son appartement. Elle commença par son sofa, toujours avec la méthode Moldue. Seulement le sang avait eu le temps de s'incruster dans le tissu du divan, elle fit donc appelle à la magie pour en venir à bout, de même avec sa robe, sachant que ce serait le même problème.

Une fois le sang enlevé de ses affaires, la jeune femme s'attaqua à la préparation du dîner. Drago avait tort en pensant qu'Hermione ne savait pas faire la cuisine. En effet, dès son plus jeune âge, sa mère et elle passaient des heures en cuisine à préparer des gâteaux et autres petits plats pour tout le monde lors de leurs nombreuses réunions de famille. Elle avait ensuite beaucoup appris de Molly Weasley qui savait forcement bien cuisiner avec huit bouches à nourrir en plus d'elle-même. Et enfin elle avait fini sa formation avec quelques livres de cuisine, évidemment.

La magie culinaire était donc pour la jeune héroïne, complètement superflue.

N'ayant pas l'envie de se plonger dans une recette trop longue ou trop compliquée, elle se décida pour poulet au curry. Simple mais bon. Elle faisait dorer les morceaux de poulet quand son invité pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez pâle. Il avait été réveillé par le délicat fumet de la viande qu'on faisait cuire, n'ayant pas mangé depuis son évasion qui remontait maintenant à plus d'une journée et demie. Drago s'était donc levé suivant l'odeur le nez en l'air jusqu'à sa source. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en arrivant dans la pièce à vivre, il vit que son hôtesse devant poêles et casseroles. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas entendu le jeune homme entrer. Il en profita pour la détailler une nouvelle fois. Ainsi focalisée, les sourcils légèrement froncés, elle lui rappelait la Hermione de Poudlard quand elle se plongeait dans un devoir à en oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour –y compris lui– et ne reprenait pied dans la réalité uniquement quand elle avait terminé.

« Qu'est ce que tu prépare de bon Granger ?

- Merlin, Malefoy tu vas arrêter de me faire peur comme ça ? Je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Ah non ! Qui je vais embêter moi après ? Dit-il taquin.

- Personnellement j'aimerais que tu passes à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais à en juger par le regard que tu me fais, je peux toujours espérer. Et pour répondre à ta première question, je fais du poulet au curry et du riz.

- Miam ! Je n'en ai jamais mangé mais ça sent bon. J'ai hâte de goûter.

- Oh mais non, mon cher Malefoy. Tu n'en auras pas une miette. Puisque tu penses que je ne sais pas cuisiner je ne voudrais pas t'empoisonner avec ce que je viens de préparer ce serait dommage de priver la grande lignée Malefoy de descendance, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ca ne peut pas être si mauvais si l'odeur est si alléchante. Et si je meurs quand même je t'assure que je ferais en sorte qu'on ne t'accuse pas !

- Tu ne pourras rien faire tu seras mort.

- Tu vois, tu le dis toi-même que ce que tu fais dans tes casseroles est toxique. Mais pour tout dire, je suis certain qu'avec la faim de loup que j'ai, rien ne pourrait me tuer.

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé quelque chose ? Demanda Hermione, soudain sérieuse.

- Environ une journée et demie voire deux jours, pourquoi ? Il appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main.

- Pour savoir. Aller installe-toi, Blondinet. »

Elle sortie deux assiettes et les couverts tandis que le blondinet en question prenait place sur l'un des tabourets du bar. Hermione disposa dans chaque assiette une part égale de riz, de poulet et de sauce au curry. Drago se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait prévu un repas pour deux. Préférant ne pas la mettre en colère, il garda ses taquineries pour lui et reporta son attention sur le plat bien chaud quand n'attendait sa fourchette.

La jeune femme picora dans son assiette sans vraiment manger. Elle repensait à son passé, à leur passé. Ils avaient été si bien ensemble. Ils riaient, chahutaient, se fâchaient, se réconciliaient. Ils s'aimaient tendrement tout simplement, malgré les préjugés, malgré le fossé qui séparait leur monde.

C'était peut-être les huit mois les plus merveilleux de sa sixième année.

Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés pendant leurs rondes de Préfets. Peu à peu, ces surveillances étaient devenues amicales et l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se supporter. En dehors de cette bulle ils redevenaient ennemis. Mais chaque soir pendant deux heures, ils étaient eux-mêmes. Et plus les rondes s'accumulaient, plus les liens qu'ils avaient créés s'intensifiaient. Finalement, un soir à la fin d'une énième ronde, alors qu'elle allait partir, Drago l'avait rattrapée par le bras, l'avait attirée contre lui et l'avait embrassée doucement, sans la brusquer, comme pour la laisser choisir. Hermione n'avait pas hésité longtemps et s'était empressée de répondre au baiser du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui et qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent refoulés, de peur d'être rejetée. C'était le début de leur histoire.

Ils avaient failli se perdre quand Drago lui avait révélé son secret et sa mission. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas le point de vue de son petit ami. Mais quand elle avait appris qu'Harry lui avait jeté un sort qui aurait pu le tuer, elle avait compris que cette querelle était insignifiante face à la peur de le perdre. Ses amis n'avaient jamais su ce qui l'unissait à leur ennemi invétéré, et ne savaient toujours rien de ce qui s'était passé pendant la sixième année. Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient pu comprendre que lorsque chacun pleurait leur défunt directeur, elle pleurait également la fuite de son amant.

« Eh, Granger, tu dors ou quoi ? »

Reprenant si soudainement ses esprits elle laissa brutalement tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette.

« Hm ? Euh… Désolée, je… je réfléchissais à… Tu as fini ? Tu veux autre chose ?

- Tu réfléchissais à quoi ? Avoue que tu fantasmais sur mon corps de Dieu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Non Malefoy. Cela fait un moment que je ne fantasme plus sur toi. »

A peine eut elle terminée sa phrase qu'elle la regretta. Drago, quant à lui, se renfrogna quelque peu mais se reprit bien vite. Cependant, dans ses yeux persistais une lueur de tristesse et de… Regret ?

Pour se donner une contenance Hermione débarrassa la table.

« Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

- Je n'aime pas vraiment, mais pourquoi pas. Merci. »

La jeune femme s'affaira donc à préparer deux chocolats. Drago en profita pour la regarder une nouvelle fois. Selon lui elle s'était vraiment embellie. Ses cheveux étaient lisses. _Je les préfère bouclés_, pensa le jeune homme. Elle ne s'était pas changée, il pouvait donc apercevoir ses longues jambes. Cette robe lui allait vraiment bien, elle rayonnait dedans. De fil en aiguille, les mêmes souvenirs que la jeune femme lui revinrent en mémoire. Leur amitié, leur premier baiser, leurs rendez-vous secrets, leur première nuit. Et sa fuite. Comme tout à l'heure, ce fut une réflexion de l'autre qui lui permit de revenir dans la réalité.

« Tient. Fais attention c'est chaud. »

Drago, trop impatient, se brûla tout de même la langue ce qui lui tira une grimace plus que comique et Hermione ne se priva pas d'en rire.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Elle prit sa tasse et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Son invité la suivit, et se cala dans l'angle du sofa. Prudemment cette fois il porta la tasse à ses lèvres et but une petite gorgée.

« Wow ! C'est super bon ton truc Granger, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'avais déjà goûté avant.

- Merci. Mais ou est ce que tu en as déjà goûté ?

- Dans un café quand j'étais petit. Il était si mauvais que j'en avais été malade. Je n'en avais pas bu depuis ce jour là. Mais le tient est vraiment délicieux où as-tu eu la recette ?

- C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a apprise. La recette se transmet de mère en fille et n'ayant qu'une fille et deux garçons dont mon père, elle s'est fait un plaisir de me la donner.

- En tout cas je veux bien que tu m'en fasses des litres. Et enlève-moi ce petit sourire de ton visage, je suis sérieux, je serais capable de remplacer mon thé préféré par ton chocolat !

- C'est trop d'honneur mon cher Malefoy. (Elle fit une pause pour prendre une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.) J'ai- J'ai une question, non en fait plusieurs, je peux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Je te dois bien des explications après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Vas-y, pose tes questions.

- Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu sois dans cet état ? Enfin tu sais, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de trois ans et quand tu réapparais…

- Tu te souviens lorsqu'on s'est quitté sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard ? » La coupa-t-il.

Oh oui, elle s'en souvenait.

* * *

_Et nous voici à la fin de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plus autant que le précédent, laissez des reviews avec plaisir, c'est toujours très agréable de savoir ce qui plaît et ce qui plaît moins, on vous embrasse tous et à jeudi prochain ! _

**J. & M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha ! **

_It's Thursday again ! Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes de retour avec le chapitre trois de notre fiction, en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant nous lire. A ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez dans une review, même si ça n'est pas grand chose ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se retrouve jeudi prochain pour le chapitre quatre._

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

Du baiser aussi elle s'en souvenait. Chargé de passion, de regrets, de peur, d'amour. Un au revoir douloureux. Elle hocha la tête pour lui répondre et l'encouragea à continuer d'un regard.

« Nous n'avons pas combattu avec mes parents. Le plus discrètement possible, nous nous sommes rendus dans la Grande Salle et nous nous sommes remis aux Aurors, mais dépassés par le nombre de blessés et de morts qui arrivaient… (Voyant que la mention des blessés lui était difficiles, Hermione mis sa main sur son genou ce qui sembla le calmer.) Ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à nous. Après de longues minutes de discussions, mon père a réussi à convaincre ma mère de s'enfuir. Partir pour qu'aucun de nous ne soit inculpé. Ma mère a cédé, pensant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour me protéger. Elle a toujours tout fait pour me protéger tu sais… Alors nous sommes partis. Loin. En Irlande, pour être sûrs qu'on ne nous retrouverait pas. Nous avons vécu dans une petite maison en plein milieu d'une forêt aussi accueillante que la Forêt Interdite. »

Il tenta d'afficher un de ses petits sourires en coin, mais celui-ci se transforma vite en grimace.

« Les mois passaient et nous n'avions aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Mais environ un an après, quelques… amis de mon père nous ont trouvés. Ma mère a recommencé à s'inquiéter pour moi, car leur arrivée ne pouvait vouloir dire que deux choses. Soit Voldemort avait gagné et nous allions bientôt mourir pour avoir déserté. Soit Potter avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et certains Mangemorts survivants avaient réussis à fuir. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que nous avions notre réponse. Ils n'acceptaient pas d'avoir été vaincus par un gamin de dix-sept ans et voulaient tout recommencer pour atteindre leur but, avec ou sans le Lord. Mon père s'est une nouvelle fois laissé emporter par sa soif de pouvoir. »

Il déglutit péniblement.

« Les autres l'ont désigné comme nouveau chef. Il m'a choisi comme bras droit… Ils ont recommencé comme sous Voldemort, mais ont été plus discrets. Ils ne voulaient pas se faire attraper avant d'être prêts. Ils voulaient toujours plus de fidèles, comme pour se rassurer. Pendant trois longues années, j'ai vu mon père perdre son humanité, devenir ce qu'il avait fui pour ma mère et moi. Alors, il y a un mois, ma mère m'a dit que nous allions partir tous les deux. Loin de tout ça, pour essayer de se reconstruire une bonne fois pour toute. Vivre normalement. Dans le plus grand secret nous avons mis un plan sur pieds. La date de notre évasion s'est décidée à la dernière minute, quand elle a su que mon père voulait que je prenne une place plus active dans leurs… projets. Et- Et-

- Si tu ne veux pas continuer ce n'est pas grave j'en sais déjà beaucoup. »

Elle voyait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à en parler à mesure que la fin de son récit approchait. Elle su qu'elle avait visé juste quand il remua faiblement la tête pour acquiescer. Elle regarda l'horloge électronique à côté de la télévision. Il était plus de deux heures du matin et avec la journée qu'ils avaient eue, quelques heures de repos ne seraient pas inutiles.

« Tu veux aller te coucher ?

- Non ça va, j'ai dormi presque toute la soirée. Je t'insupporte tant que ça pour que tu insistes pour que je dorme ? »

Il avait retrouvé de sa superbe aussitôt le moment confessions passées.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je vois juste que le sommeil n'était pas une chose primordiale ces trois dernières années dans ta vie. En fait tu as une mine affreuse !

- Parle pour toi ! Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir aujourd'hui ? Non parce que c'est vraiment horrible. Et sache qu'un Malefoy n'a jamais mauvaise mine.

- Si tu veux mais si je suis si horrible c'est de ta faute. Si Monsieur n'est pas fatigué que veut-il faire ? Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?

- Un quoi ?

- Oh je vois ! Et bien mon cher Malefoy je vais te montrer une des plus belles inventions des Moldus. Et je suis certaine que tu vas adorer. »

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire qui manqua de le faire fondre et alla chercher son film préféré dans le tiroir du meuble télé. Elle le lança et revint sur le canapé. Cette fois-ci, elle se coucha au lieu de s'asseoir. La tête sur les jambes de Drago et les pieds à la place où elle était assise juste avant. Le jeune homme ne s'offusqua pas de cette soudaine proximité, au contraire il remercia Merlin de la lui accorder après toutes ces années. Ainsi installée, la jeune femme appuya sur « Play » et le film commença.

« C'est une histoire d'un agent secret anglais. Il y a plusieurs films sur ce même personnage avec des intrigues et des acteurs différents. Dans celui-là c'est le premier acteur, Sean Connery, à jouer James Bond. Je le trouve particulièrement beau. »

Tout au long du film Drago se demanda comment Hermione, sa Hermione pouvait trouver beau ce mec-là. Il était bien trop vieux pour elle. Il devait reconnaître que ce Co-Conn… Bref l'homme qui jouait l'agent secret avait une certaine classe pour un Moldu, ainsi qu'un charisme à toute épreuve. Mais il n'était pas beau ! Quand il voulut lui poser la question, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme dormait à poing fermé. Il chercha comment éteindre le film et fut fier de lui lorsqu'il appuya sur le gros bouton rouge en haut du boîtier qu'Hermione avait utilisé au début du film et que tout s'éteignit d'un coup. Sa fierté en pris un coup quand il pensa qu'il aurait préféré que la jeune femme qui dormait sur ses genoux voit son exploit. Ensuite, il prit doucement la jeune héroïne dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui enleva sa robe et la coucha. Il allait partir quand il entendit Hermione lui retenir faiblement le bras et marmonner.

« Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. »

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla bien avant celle qui dormait à côté de lui. Sûrement à cause du fait qu'il avait dormi presque toute la journée précédente. Ne voulant pas réveiller Hermione, il décida de se lever le plus discrètement possible. Quand il commença à remuer pour se dégager de la jeune femme, celle-ci se rapprocha encore plus de l'ancien Serpentard jusqu'à poser la tête sur son torse. Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réveille ou qu'elle change d'oreiller, il prit le parti de ne rien tenter de plus pour se dégager.

Si c'était possible, il la trouvait encore plus belle qu'hier lorsqu'elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Ses traits complètement détendus, sa respiration lente et profonde, mais par-dessus tout sa bouche légèrement entrouverte d'où s'échappait son souffle chaud. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer encore un peu plus contre lui. Ce tableau magnifique était renforcé par la simplicité de ses sous-vêtements qui portaient l'inscription American Apparel, _sans aucun doute une marque moldue_, pensa-t-il. Subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il voulut pendant un instant poser ses propres lèvres sur celles de la jeune sorcière. Il se retint au dernier moment, puis après quelques secondes ainsi, il éloigna son visage et se laissa aller contre son oreiller. Elle dormit encore plus d'une heure avant que sa respiration ne change. Ne voulant pas que cet instant ne cesse, le jeune homme jugea bon de faire semblant de toujours dormir.

Hermione se réveillait doucement. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité. Elle sentait son oreiller se soulever lentement comme s'il… Respirait ? Intriguée, elle leva un peu la tête et aperçut Drago. Stupéfaite, elle tenta de se défaire de son étreinte sans succès. En effet, la sentant se dégager de lui, il contracta les muscles de son bras afin qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Hermione n'en était que plus surprise. Elle pensa un instant qu'il était réveillé mais en voyant son visage si calme, la jeune étudiante se ravisa. Il devait être entrain de rêver. Le jeune homme riait intérieurement en sentant à la fois le trouble et la perplexité chez sa partenaire de jeu –même si elle n'était pas au courant !– mais continua néanmoins de garder un visage impassible.

Ne sachant trop que faire, la jeune femme se recoucha sur le torse de son invité et entreprit inconsciemment de faire des petits cercles sur la peau de Drago.

« Je sais que tu adores mon corps, mais ne profite pas du fait que je sois dans ton lit pour me violer. »

Hermione sursauta à ces mots. Non seulement elle se rendait compte de ses gestes mais en plus elle comprenait qu'il ne dormait plus. A ces constatations, elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Dé-désolée… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Et je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je faisais… Je réfléchissais et puis…

- Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner Granger… Que me donnerais-tu en échange de mon précieux pardon ? » Dit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Le teint de la jeune étudiante vira à un rouge à faire pâlir le blason de son ancienne maison. Elle réussit tout de même à lui répondre d'une voix assurée et surtout à changer de sujet.

« Aux vues des plaintes incessantes de ton estomac je pense qu'un petit déjeuner s'impose, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Mais le jeune homme n'était pas dupe.

« Tu détournes le sujet, mais je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. Drago rêvassait tandis qu'Hermione se demandait s'il allait enfin lâcher sa taille pour qu'elle puisse se lever. Ne sentant toujours aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme, elle releva la tête et le vit dans ses pensées, un petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres. _Des lèvres fines, qui semblent si douce, j'aimerai bien savoir si elles ont toujours le même goût… QUOI ? Non mais non je ne dois pas penser à ça !_

Se sentant observé, le rêveur tourna la tête en direction de celle qui le regardait.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment. C'était au premier qui détournerait les yeux. Hermione savait qu'une fois plongée dans les yeux de son ancien amant, elle avait beaucoup de mal à raisonner normalement. Comme d'habitude, elle perdit toute sa raison et resta plantée là, à le regarder, sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte –plongée trop profondément dans les yeux de Drago– elle avança son visage vers lui. Quand un éclat de surprise traversa les yeux du jeune homme, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais finit par reprendre assez conscience pour se voir qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle ne bougeait pas et lui non plus, cherchant la meilleure chose à faire. _Merlin qu'elle a de ces lèvres j'ai tellement envie de- Mais je ne peux pas. Ou peut être que si, puisque c'est elle qui s'est approchée. Ou peut être que non. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! _Hermione avait à peu près les mêmes réflexions que son « colocataire ». _Je suis une Gryffondor oui ou non ?_

Mais contrairement à lui, elle avait fait son choix.

Elle franchit l'espace qui avait demeuré entre eux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago qui ne réagit pas immédiatement, avant de répondre langoureusement au baiser de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Aloooooors, vos avis ? Ce cliffhanger va peut-être vous rendre dingues, c'est notre esprit sadique qui est ressorti, haha. _

**J. & M.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aloha, **

_Et voici le chapitre suivant, on vous a laissé sur un petit cliffhanger des familles alors lisez dès maintenant pour savoir la suite ! Merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de nous laisser des reviews, nous mettent en favoris ou en follow, c'est génial de se sentir soutenues ! On ne s'attarde pas plus dans notre blabla et on vous laisse avec le chapitre quatre. _

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

Ce fut comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pendant ces trois ans. Comme si la bataille finale avait eu lieu la veille. Leur étreinte était intemporellement savoureuse, et ils perdirent pied. Hermione se colla à son ancien amant, appuyant fermement sa main contre la nuque du jeune homme pour seller leurs lèvres.

Ses lèvres.

Drago soupira de plaisir. Elles avaient toujours ce même goût acidulé, comme un mélange de cerise et de miel. Un délice. Il fourragea dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, mettant un peu plus de fouillis dans sa chevelure lisse mais emmêlée. Leurs bouches dansaient l'une avec l'autre, s'apprivoisant, se redécouvrant petit à petit. Hermione lui mordit la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la passion, et des perles de sang se mêlèrent à leur baiser. Ils s'en fichaient. La main droite de Drago remonta petit à petit, caressant la cuisse de la brunette, puis ses hanches, puis son ventre délicat, avant de faire délicatement glisser la bretelle de son soutien-gorge. Elle frissonna et se plaqua davantage contre lui alors qu'il explorait de nouveau son corps, caressant chaque parcelle, y laissant une empreinte cuisante de désir tandis qu'il embrassait délicatement sa mâchoire, puis son cou, faisant haleter Hermione, se dirigeant petit à petit vers…

_CRAC_

Un bruit. Drago et Hermione se figèrent. Ils auraient reconnu ce son entre mille autres : quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans son appartement ! Immédiatement, Hermione s'écarta de Drago, qui lui jeta un regard de profonde frustration. Mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention, car des voix s'élevaient du salon :

« …te dis que ça ne se fait pas Ginny, on ne transplane pas chez les gens comme ça ! Si elle n'a pas pu venir, elle doit avoir une bonne raison non ?

-Roh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie Harry ! Hermione était sur le point de partir quand tu étais au téléphone avec elle et d'un seul coup, elle a un imprévu ? Je n'y crois pas. »

Harry et Ginny. Par la barbe de Merlin s'ils découvraient…Le cerveau d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute allure tandis qu'elle s'habillait d'une nuisette et d'une robe de chambre. Sa détresse monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle entendit les pas décidés de Ginny se diriger vers le couloir. D'un regard, elle intima un silence total à Drago, lui faisant bien comprendre que l'heure n'était plus aux douceurs matinales, et sortit de sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Juste au bon moment.

« Ginny ! Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione.

_Essaie d'avoir l'air surprise, _pensa la jeune femme tout en leur servant le plus beau de ses sourires.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Un problème avec le traiteur pour le mariage ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui, parfait ! C'est ça : parler du mariage, faire croire que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi ils sont entrés __**par effraction**__ chez moi ! Tu es brillante Hermione ! _Oui, Harry et Ginny se mariaient dans quelques semaines. _Enfin_, avait été le maître mot lorsqu'ils l'avaient annoncé à leurs proches.

« Oh non, t'inquiète pas, le traiteur est super, merci pour l'adresse d'ailleurs ! Répondit la jeune Weasley avec un clin d'œil. Non, on est venus parce qu'on…

- Parce qu'elle se demandait, corrigea Harry. Moi, je n'ai fait que suivre pour éviter trop de désastres.

-Oui, si tu veux Harry, reprit Ginny. Bref, Hermione, tu nous as manqués au Ministère hier, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Oh, une histoire bête à vrai dire : je devais remplir des papiers pour passer mon diplôme, et j'avais complètement oublié de le faire jusqu'à hier ! Et bien évidemment, l'échéance était hier à minuit. J'ai été trop occupée avec les préparatifs du mariage et puis cette réception au Ministère…donc voilà. »

Elle avait déclamé sa tirade sans faire de pause. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle inspira un bon coup. Le mensonge parfait. Elle se voyait déjà sortie d'affaire.

« Toi, Hermione Granger, oublier de rendre un papier en temps et en heure ? Non, impossible. »

C'était sans compter le caractère de bulldog de Ginny Weasley. Oui, un bulldog : une fois qu'elle a une idée en tête –ou pour le bulldog, un mollet dans la gueule-, elle ne lâchait pas.

« Eh bien, tout arrive tu vois ! dit-elle, tentant de se rattraper, les raccompagnant à la porte. En plus, tu connais mon école : plus il y a de papiers à remplir, mieux c'est ! Bonjour l'impact sur l'environnement ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens t'aider dès que possible pour le marria… »

Elle s'interrompit soudainement, car un bruit venait de perturber le silence de l'appartement. Un bruit qui venait de faire voler son mensonge en éclats. Un bruit provenant de sa chambre. D'après le son, Hermione pouvait dire que Drago avait joué avec le radioréveil moldu posé sur sa table de chevet, et l'avait fait tomber sur le coup de la surprise, en l'entendant annoncer la météo du jour. Entrainant la lampe.

'_Et c'est un grand soleil aujourd'hui sur Londres, accompagné de température frôlant les 22°C, l'été arrive ! Du côté de Cardiff…'_

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? demanda Ginny, plus suspicieuse que jamais. Ne me dis pas que…Mon dieu ! Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et dit d'un ton théâtrale au possible : Hermione Jane Granger, auriez-vous un homme dans votre lit ?! »

Hermione tuait méticuleusement Drago de 458 manières différentes dans son esprit, en ce moment même.

L'idiot.

L'abruti.

Le crottin d'Hippogriffe.

Le…

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu sais bien qu'après Ron j'ai voulu prendre du recul ! »

Mais le mensonge partait en fumée. Désespérée, Hermione lança un regard alarmé à Harry, qui comprit immédiatement le message. Depuis leur chasse aux Horcruxes, communiquer à l'aide d'un simple regard était devenu une habitude entre les membres du Trio.

« Ginny, on va être en retard pour voir le fleuriste ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, attrapant sa fiancée par la main pour l'entraîner hors de l'appartement.

-Mais attends, on n'a pas fini notre discussion avec Hermione !

-Je suis sûre que son radioréveil est encore détraqué, le mien n'arrêtait pas de le faire quand j'étais chez les Dursley. Tu sais, ajouta-t-il en agitant vaguement la main, technologie moldue et tout… »

Ginny rendit les armes et suivit Harry, non sans avoir plaqué un bisou sonore sur la joue de son amie. Après avoir refermé la porte, Hermione attendit patiemment, écoutant. Un, deux, trois…_Crac_ ! Ils avaient transplané.

La jeune femme se tourna vivement vers le couloir, inspirant à fond pour contenir toute sa rage.

« DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY ! SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Il y eut un peu de remue-ménage dans la chambre, signifiant qu'il se levait du lit, et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Malefoy uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Hermione se força à ne pas perdre ses moyens et se concentra sur sa colère.

« Tu es complètement taré ?! Je te dis de ne pas faire de bruit, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de faire joujou avec le radioréveil ! Espèce. D'abruti. De. Serpentard. Blond ! »

Ah, ça faisait du bien de se défouler sur lui. Peut-être moins que si elle avait mis à exécution un de ses scénarii de meurtre, mais ça faisait quand même du bien. Pour toute réponse, Drago prit son air hautain qu'elle connaissait tant.

« Tu sais, si tu ne t'entourais pas de trucs moldus bizarres, je n'aurais rien fait tomber !

-Oh et puis ça suffit. Imagine s'ils nous avaient trouvés comme…comme ça ! »

Elle pointait du doigt la porte de sa chambre, faisant référence au moment de passion qu'ils partageaient quelques secondes avant d'être interrompus par une tornade rousse. Drago sourit en se souvenant de la saveur de sa peau sous ses lèvres.

« Oui, d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, maintenant qu'ils sont partis… »

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Hermione avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle s'approcha doucement de lui, marchant lentement. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle dût lever les yeux pour croiser son regard, _son regard gris si profond_, songea-t-elle. Ils étaient proches, si proches qu'il ne faudrait qu'une initiative de l'un d'entre eux pour que la scène du lit se reproduise de nouveau. Le cœur de Drago battait à cent à l'heure. Il allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Gryffondor, lorsqu'elle se mit soudainement à hurler de surprise.

« Je te dégoûte autant que ça ? Et puis…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui dit-il, perdu.

-Mais non voyons, je suis en retard ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-En retard, mais où ? demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

-Au travail ! »

* * *

_Et nous voilà arrivés à la fin de ce chapitre, c'est tout pour cette semaine. En espérant qu'il vous aura plus, nous attendons vos réactions par reviews avec impatience !_

**J. & M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aloha ! **

_Je poste le chapitre toute seule cette semaine puisque Madame Mel' est à Londres à visiter les Studios Harry Potter, oui oui oui. La fourbe. Breeeeef, assez de blabla, voici donc le chapitre cinq de notre aventure, en espérant que vous aimez ce que nous écrivons et que vous passez un bon moment, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

Remettant prestement une mèche de cheveux – plus rebelle que les autres – derrière son oreille, Hermione tourna à gauche à l'embranchement et arriva enfin dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Cela faisait trois bonnes heures qu'elle avait laissé Drago en plan pour venir travailler à tout hâte.

Drago…

Tout était allé tellement vite depuis ce moment –quand était-ce déjà ? – où il avait il avait atterri sur son palier, en piteux état. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de leur relation. Elle se trouvait sotte de lui avoir sauté dessus de cette manière, elle n'avait plus seize ans ! Mais elle était également préoccupée par la reprise des activités des derniers Mangemorts. L'horreur allait-elle recommencer ? Allait-elle encore perdre des personnes qu'elle aimait ? Et si elle mourait ? Ses pensées voguèrent encore une fois vers sa relation avec l'héritier Malefoy. Elle avait presque été étouffée dans l'œuf, il y a trois ans. Connaîtrait-elle le même sort aujourd'hui, alors qu'Hermione pensait entrevoir quelque chose de neuf ? Et Harry et Ginny, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Son meilleur ami ne survivrait certainement pas psychologiquement à une autre guerre. C'était un fait indéniable qui inquiétait la jeune femme.

Elle secoua la tête, chassant toutes ces pensées pessimistes de son esprit. Pour l'heure, elle aidait à sauver des vies. Elle était utile. Enfin, pas forcement dans l'immédiat. En effet, pour le moment, elle se rendait à l'accueil pour récupérer un énième dossier pour le patient du siècle, Monsieur Lewis. Depuis le temps que ce sorcier octogénaire venait en consultation, Hermione avait fini par l'appeler Lenny et le traiter comme un vieil ami. Seulement il était aussi sympathique qu'hypocondriaque. Visualisez un peu la chose. Puis multipliez votre estimation par cent pour obtenir quelque chose d'un peu plus proche de la réalité. Le dossier de cet homme ne tenait même plus dans un seul tiroir ! Et ce depuis au moins 1972. Hermione soupira en songeant à son poignet qui risquait de la faire souffrir ce soir. Lenny Lewis avait même réussi à « attraper » des maladies infantiles !

A mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la réception et de l'horripilante Lavande Brown, la jeune médicomage sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait _cette odeur_. Et cet homme accoutré plus bizarrement que Columbo. Et le sourire enjôleur de Brown qui tentait de gonfler un peu plus son décolleté – comme si c'était possible. Et de nouveau _cette odeur._

Du sang.

« Ecartez-vous monsieur, ordonna-t-elle à Columbo. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes blessé ? Mons… DRAGO ?! »

La jeune femme fut tétanisée pendant quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses réflexes médicaux. Elle essaya tant que possible d'ignorer les piaillements de Lavande, qui s'extasiait de la réapparition du jeune Malefoy. Ou peut-être de sa soudaine proximité avec la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'était censée être Hermione Granger.

« Drago tu vas bien ? Mais réponds-moi par Merlin ! Des infirmières, et vite ! » Beugla-t-elle à la secrétaire puis s'empressa d'appeler une équipe. Drago parle moi. Tu es en état de choc, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. » Réessayait la jeune femme.

Un sifflement aigue presque inaudible passa alors les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard. Puis des mots plus compréhensibles se firent entendre, une litanie de sons qui glaça le sang de la médicomage :

« Ils arrivent. Fuis ! »

Un quart de seconde de plus tard, Sainte-Mangouste se transforma en un champ de bataille monstrueux. Un pan entier du mur explosa brutalement, envoyant valser des débris sur patients et médecins présents. La panique et l'adrénaline affluaient dans le sang de tout le monde.

Et lorsque des hommes vêtus de noirs s'engouffrèrent dans le trou béant, Hermione ne put retenir un cri d'effroi.

Fuir.

Il fallait fuir au plus vite. C'était la seule solution. Hermione agrippa Drago par le bras et le tira vers le couloir alors que le premier sort mortel lui frôlait l'oreille droite, brûlant sa mèche rebelle.

« Drago dépêche-toi ! Je t'en pris avance ! Lui hurla-t-elle au dessus du bruit des combats.

**- **Peux… pas », marmonna celui-ci avant de perdre brusquement l'équilibre.

Il tomba sur Hermione qui fut écrasée entre des décombres qui lui blessaient le dos et un Drago inconscient. L'air fut soudainement éjecté de ses poumons et elle commença à suffoquer.

Elle lutta comme elle put pour pousser le jeune homme sur le côté et respira enfin un grand coup. Des points noirs dansaient sur sa rétine et elle attendit que sa vision redevienne normale pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Ils avaient atterri derrière une armoire renversée. Depuis leur abri de fortune elle voyait, à quelques mètres, le combat qui faisait rage. Rapidement elle dressa un bilan des dégâts. Deux infirmiers étaient à terre, un médecin méchamment blessé au bras se battait toujours avec acharnement contre un des Mangemorts. Lavande montrait d'étonnantes capacités de résistance, vestiges des leçons de l'AD.

Et Drago.

« Drago ! » Cria-t-elle en le retournant sur le dos. Un mouvement des lèvres puis des paupières lui indiqua qu'il était plus ou moins conscient, cela la rassura un peu.

La tâche rouge qui se propageait sur sa chemise au niveau de son plexus solaire, lui fit perdre le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait retrouvées.

« Non, non, non… » Balbutia la jeune femme prise de panique. Elle déboutonna le vêtement qui empêchait un examen correct.

Au même moment un sort ricocha et Hermione ne dut sa survie qu'à ses surprenants réflexes. Le sort de Bouclier renvoya avec une puissance inouïe le sortilège à son auteur. Retournant à la blessure du blond, elle vit qu'elle était assez peu profonde mais elle saignait énormément. L'agresseur ne semblait pas avoir lancé un sortilège connu. Sans doutes une des dernières mises au point sadiques de Malefoy père. Hermione grimaça alors qu'elle appliquait les plus de premiers soins que possible.

L'armoire tangua dangereusement, percutée par un débris d'un des murs du bâtiment. Leur cachette ne tiendrait plus longtemps et elle le savait.

« Drago, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux… s'il te plait revient à toi…» Murmura-t-elle, désespérée face à l'inconscience du jeune sorcier.

Elle était devenue médecin pour sauver des gens pas pour les voir mourir alors de des tonnes de médicaments les entouraient. Soudain l'armoire valsa violemment et alla s'écraser sur les vestiges de la salle d'attente. Ils étaient à découvert.

Et puis il y eut un ricanement. Froid. Sadique.

« Mais dites-moi donc, c'est bien la petite Hermione Granger que je vois là. Tss, tss, tss… Voyons Sang-de-Bourbe, tu sais que tu n'as plus l'âge de jouer à cache-cache. »

Les muscles d'Hermione se raidirent en entendant cette voix. Rockwood, l'espèce de fumier. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de remettre ses idées en place et l'agrippa par le col de sa blouse de Médicomage. L'approchant de son visage, il put à loisir l'empoisonner de son haleine putride.

« Je t'ai manquée Sang-de-Bourbe ? Persifla-t-il tout en pressant sa baguette contre la gorge de la sorcière.

- Eh bien si tu veux savoir… Non ! »

Elle accompagna son exclamation d'un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de son ennemi.

Déstabilisé, le Mangemort lâcha la jeune femme, qui s'empressa de ramasser sa baguette magique et de lui envoyer un _Expulso_ bien placé. Surpris, l'homme fut projeté en arrière et atterri sur d'autres partisans, mettant ainsi un terme à quelques duels. Hermione savait que ses partenaires et collègues ne tiendraient plus très longtemps si les renforts n'arrivaient pas.

Et justement ils n'arrivaient pas.

Le Ministère était plein d'Aurors mais ils n'étaient jamais là lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle envoya un patronus à Harry en espérant qu'il bougerait ses petites fesses de Survivant et n'arriverait pas après la bataille. Le message était bref, clair et précis, ils étaient dans la mouise.

Hermione suffoqua quand une explosion violente plongea brusquement l'hôpital dans un brouillard épais. Un brouillard magique à n'en pas douter puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le dissiper à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle chercha en vain à localiser Drago qui était toujours inconscient.

Soudain, le déclic se fit.

Drago. Sa blessure. Les Mangemorts. Lucius l'avait retrouvé, et vu comme les évènements avaient dégénérés, il risquait d'être de très mauvaise humeur quand ses petits copains reviendraient bredouilles. Elle ne lasserait en aucun cas ces montres emmener Drago.

Ω

Ils avaient atterri dans un endroit indéterminé, sombre et puant au fronça le nez lorsque des effluves nauséabonds lui envahirent les narines. Mais qui pouvait donc accepter de vivre dans un tel lieu ? Bien qu'elle s'attarde sur ce genre de détail futile, la jeune femme n'était pas au top de sa forme. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Le transplanage l'avait d'autant plus éprouvée qu'elle était considérablement affaiblie par la bataille. Et plus que tout, elle se faisait du souci pour le jeune homme qui gisait à côté d'elle, inconscient.

« Réveillez-le ! Beugla une voix froide dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Qu'il soit prêt quand Monsieur arrivera. »

Bruit de coups. La voix froide lâcha un cri de douleur.

« Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas quand on l'appelle comme ça », gronda une autre voix, plus féminine.

Subitement, Hermione distingua l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ce fut d'abord des formes floues, et puis elle put voir distinctement. _Les abrutis, gaspiller une poudre d'obscurité du Pérou pour ça ? _S'offusqua Hermione alors qu'elle découvrait une pièce miteuse et mal décorée. On aurait dit que tous les meubles les plus hideux du Manoir Malefoy y avaient été entassés. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées avec des planches qui semblaient provenir de Feu le parquet, et les murs étaient tapissés d'une sorte de velours noir, lui-même couvert…des restes non identifiés d'un être vivant quelconque.

La jeune fille sentit alors un froid glacial la traverser, et l'atmosphère devint soudainement plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle sentit un souffle d'air la frôler, et elle sut alors ce qui venait de se passer. Elle frissonna.

« Mais dites-moi, serait-ce donc cette chère Sang-de-Bourbe ? » lança une voix plus froide que la mort.

Bellatrix Lestrange venait de faire son entrée.

Hermione aurait bien fait un bon de trois mètres pour s'éloigner d'elle, si elle n'avait pas été totalement pétrifiée de peur. Des flashs de leur petite « séance entre filles » lui revinrent en tête et sa cicatrice se rappela à son bon souvenir en la lançant désagréablement. Peu importe ce qu'elle avait tenté, Hermione n'avait jamais réussi à faire disparaître le « Sang-de-Bourbe » qui ornait désormais son bras gauche.

A sa grande surprise, Bellatrix ne s'intéressa pas à elle et rejoignit les deux autres Mangemorts qui s'afféraient à soigner Drago.

Attendez…

A le _soigner_ ?

Hermione fut prise de panique. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi soigner une personne qui était leur ennemi ? Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour le garder en vie s'il les avait trahis ? La jeune fille fut submergée d'un doute horrible. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège ? Si Drago faisait partie de cette machination, s'il avait fait semblant de venir se réfugier chez elle pour pouvoir l'attirer dans ce lieu, pour que les Mangemorts l'enlèvent et prennent leur revanche sur les vainqueurs de la Grande Guerre ?

S'il ne l'avait jamais aimée ?

Tout son monde s'écroulait, et elle assista à ce qui suivit.

* * *

_Ayééééééééé, de l'action partout, et un cliffhanger un peu méchant c'est vrai, mais nous accueillons avec plaisir toutes vos réactions dans les reviews ! A la semaine prochaine tout le monde._

**J. & M. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Aloha !_

_Désolées du retard monstre que nous avons pris dans les publications, on s'incline bien bas, on vous couvre de bonbons et de beaux gosses si vous y tenez, un peu de pitié s'il vous plaaaaaaît ! Bref, voilà, parce qu'on est nulles et qu'on vous aime tous, voici le chapitre 6 qui se trouve être l'avant-dernier de cette fiction. L'épilogue n'est pas encore écrit, on doit dire qu'on attend un peu vos réactions sur les deux chapitres qui restent, alors n'hésitez pas à tout envoyer ! Des kiss kiss (bang bang. Pardon.)_

_HI YA !_

_Non vous ne rêvez pas Mel' prends enfin la parole d'elle même comme une grande ! Je vais pas être plus inventive que l'autre au dessus en termes d'excuses mais le sentiment est là, on est vraiment désolées des deux sessions de retard qu'on a surtout quand on voit le cliff qui à été balancé dans le chapitre 5. Enfin bref enjoyez bien mes poulets on se retrouve en bas ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

L'héritier Malefoy recevait des soins depuis bientôt vingt minutes lorsqu'il sortit de l'inconscience. Les sbires de son père s'étaient acharnés et Hermione les en remerciait, enfin en quelque sorte. Elle se doutait que sans cet acharnement il n'aurait sûrement pas survécu. Même à Sainte Mangouste ils ne s'escrimaient pas autant sur un patient, ils prenaient leur temps, sachant ce qu'un corps pouvait ou non supporter. Là il n'était pas question de ça, tout ce qu'il fallait c'est qu'il soit à peu près en bon état devant son paternel. Ce n'est que de toutes petites minutes plus tard que le nouveau Mage Noir fit son apparition. Un sourire morbide sur les lèvres et une aura de puissance l'accompagnaient. Il fit un signe de tête à sa belle sœur, qui accourut à son côté. Elle lui chuchota des informations, probablement sur le déroulement de la mission. Son sourire s'étira encore et se fit plus menaçant.

Hermione avait peur. Peur de mourir ici, dans ces conditions alors que la Guerre était finie depuis trois ans déjà. Elle qui était persuadée que sa vie reprendrait un cours normal, elle s'était foutu le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Finalement sa vie ne pourrait certainement jamais être normale, à Poudlard c'était Harry qui lui faisait prendre tout les dangers, et elle était heureuse de le suivre puisqu'elle savait pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça. Et là c'était pour Drago qu'elle affrontait encore la Magie Noire, le chaos, la mort. Si elle était restée dans son coin en Première année, elle n'aurait jamais eu une vie pareille. Elle aurait terminé ses études normalement, sans aucune anicroche.

Oui, et puis elle n'aurait eu aucun ami. Elle serait sûrement morte sous ses livres sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, à part peut être ses professeurs, ce qui n'était en rien consolant. Elle aurait fini comme Madame Pince à moisir dans une bibliothèque et aigri au possible. Tout compte fait elle n'était pas si mal sa vie, celle où elle avait failli mourir plus de fois qu'on ne pouvait le compter. Et puis si elle rendait l'âme maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas vécue sa vie à fond !

Qu'ils viennent maintenant, elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle ne regrettait rien.

« Alors mon fils, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir nous échapper si facilement ?

- A vrai dire oui.

- Ton essai n'est pas concluant visiblement. Tu as fait tout ça pour rien, et finalement c'est de ta faute si ta mère est morte dans d'atroces souffrances. »

Elle pouvait voir que Drago était un amalgame de sentiments. Son masque était littéralement tombé lorsque Lucius avait abordé le sujet de Narcissa. On pouvait lire la rage, le désespoir, l'envie irrépressible de meurtre, l'envie de pleurer comme un petit garçon perdu aussi. Un paradoxe à lui tout seul. C'était peut être mieux qu'il soit attaché. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que si ça n'avait pas été le cas il se serait bêtement jeté sur son géniteur pour le tuer de ses mains.

« Je te sens tendu mon fils. C'est parce que j'ai tué ta mère pour sa trahison ? Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas sûrement connaître le même sort.

- Tu es pathétique, tu crois vraiment me faire peur? Je savais très bien les risques que je courais en partant et mère les connaissaient aussi parfaitement. Quoi que tu puisses dire, je sais que ça en valait la peine. »

Il jeta un regard à la jeune femme à l'autre bout de la salle en essayant de rester discret.

« C'est donc ça... Tu l'aimes ? Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Son ton était devenu glacial, loin du sarcasme qui l'habitait il y a quelques secondes à peine.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- J'en conclus que c'est un oui. Ma chère Bellatrix, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais l'exclusivité sur cette fille ?

- Si Lucius, j'adorerais. Nous avons quelque chose à terminer toutes les deux...

- Très bien tu auras ce que tu désires, avant je voudrais avoir quelques petites informations complémentaires quant à la petite escapade de ma tendre progéniture.

- Tu peux toujours courir !

- Ne m'interromps pas quand je parle ! Je t'ai élevé mieux que ça et...

- Tu ne m'as jamais élevé ! C'est mère et les elfes qui ont tout fait ! Tu n'étais jamais là, toujours trop occupé. Ne penses pas une seule seconde que tu as tenu ton rôle de père.

- Endoloris ! »

La vision du jeune homme se tordant de douleur en essayant de garder un silence parfait brisait le cœur d'Hermione. Mais elle n'arrivait pourtant pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage, elle essayait par tout les moyens d'accrocher son regard comme pour lui transmettre assez de courage et d'affection pour tenir.

Qu'est ce que c'était cliché comme mode de pensée ! Elle n'avait plus quinze ans quand même... Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre d'être si sentimentale !

Lucius Malefoy semblait beaucoup s'amuser à torturer son fils unique. Il mettait toujours plus de puissance dans son sort, et si il continuait comme ça, Drago n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Une larme s'échappa de l'œil du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, et vite, si elle ne faisait rien il allait succomber au sort. Il ne pouvait pas finir comme les Londubat, elle ne le supporterait pas.

« ARRÊTEZ ! Vous allez le tuer ! »

D'un regard, le jeune blond lança un regard d'avertissement à l'héroïne de guerre, si elle s'en mêlait c'est elle qui allait être torturée. Il devait éviter ça, par tous les moyens.

« Tais-toi espèce d'infâme créature ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à ton supérieur de cette manière !

- Laisse Bellatrix, nous savons tout les deux que tu ne pourras lui faire entendre raison sur ce point. Mais je ne supporterais pas qu'elle m'interrompe, donc je te la laisse. Fais-en ce que bon te semble.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Amuse-toi. »

La médicomage se sentit quitter le sol. C'était très dérangeant comme sensation, et pas stable pour une noise. Elle ne se débattit pas pour autant, elle s'était résignée à souffrir le martyre dès lors qu'elle avait vu la femme responsable de la plupart de ses cicatrices. Elle espérait simplement pouvoir être plus forte que la dernière fois et ne pas se laisser aller comme une petite fille terrorisée.

Peut-être était-elle trop fière pour un moment comme celui ci, mais sans ça elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Depuis leur dernière séance « entre filles », c'était sa fierté et son égo qui lui avait permis de tenir en public.

De son côté Drago souffrait toujours. Son père avait levé le sortilège lorsqu'Hermione avait crié, mais les effets secondaires avait déjà fait leur apparition. Chacun de ses mouvements, même minime lui donnait l'impression de souffrir mille tortures. A n'en pas douter les expérimentations qu'avaient menées Lucius avaient portées leur fruit, et c'est lui qui en faisait les frais. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes, mais il refaisait surface au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'Hermione était en ce moment même aux griffes de sa tante folle à lier. Il espérait de tout son être qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'énerver, elle ne gagnerait rien à part des blessures plus profondes et plus nombreuses. Ses espérances furent réduites à néant lorsqu'il entendit un cri à peine étouffé et pas si loin de lui. Sûrement la pièce à côté. Voyant que sa progéniture ne lui prêtait plus aucune attention, trop focalisé sur le cri qui venait de traverser les murs, Lucius Malefoy reprit la parole.

« Je te laisse ta chance fils, reviens vers moi et je te redonnerai ta place, celle que tu as perdu en partant d'ici. Nous serons de nouveau une famille, comme ta mère le voulait.

- Ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle ! Tu ne sais rien d'elle.

- Voyons c'était ma femme, je la connais plus que tu ne pourrais le penser. Je l'aimais tu sais, faisons ça pour elle.

- C'est toi qui l'a tué espèce de monstre, tu espèrerais me faire croire que tu l'aimais. Si tu essaies de m'attendrir ce n'est comme ça que tu y arriveras, pauvre fou. Laisse-nous partir, on ne te dénoncera pas et tu pourras mener tes projets ridicules à bien. Nous serons loin, tu n'entendras plus parler de nous.

- Tu pourrais avoir le pouvoir Drago, tu pourrais diriger le monde magique comme tu en rêvais petit. Tu serais un Ministre de la Magie comme nous n'en avons jamais eu. Tu auras non seulement le pouvoir mais aussi l'argent en abondance et toutes les femmes que tu pourrais vouloir. Tu serais le maître absolu du pays. Comment peux-tu préférer fuir ?

- Parce que je sais que tu serais sans cesse derrière moi, à me rappeler que si j'ai cette place c'est uniquement grâce à toi, et surtout je n'aurais pas ce que je veux loin de... »

Un nouveau cri retentit, Drago ne prêta plus attention à son géniteur. Il cherchait des yeux la jeune femme qui souffrait, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas dans la pièce. Lucius lassa tomber les offres de pouvoir comprenant enfin ce que son héritier voulait vraiment

« Tu es ridicule mon fils. T'enticher d'une Sang-de-Bourbe aussi facilement. Tu as eu quoi deux ou trois jours pour l'apprivoiser et n'oublions pas que c'est de Granger dont nous parlons. Tu ne peux pas avoir réussi à la faire fondre en si peu de temps. A moins que... NON !

- Ca y est tu as enfin compris ? Tu en as mis du temps, ca parait pourtant évident.

- Tu as osé ? Tu as osé salir mon nom en te liant comme ça avec cette chose ! Elle devrait pourrir dans boue au fond d'une forêt ! Combien de temps ? Combien de temps et quand ?

- Ca a certainement été ma plus belle année à Poudlard quand j'y pense. Et pour que tu le saches, celui qui pourrit dans la boue au fond d'une forêt c'est toi, pas elle. Et pour tout te dire c'est très bien comme ça, c'est ce que tu mérites. De toute manière tes projets sont impossibles à réaliser il faudrait que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Tais-toi espèce d'impertinent ! Endoloris ! »

Le visage du Lord Malefoy était tordu par la fureur et torturer son fils unique ne semblait pas le calmer pour une mornille. Les minutes défilaient sans que l'homme ne semble vouloir lever son sort de torture.

Ω

Pendant ce temps là, Bellatrix prenait un plaisir démoniaque à trancher la peau laiteuse de sa victime. Cette dernière commençait à fatiguer, mais ne laissait pas pour autant sa douleur et celle de ses souvenirs prendre le dessus sur elle.

Lestrange exécutait les mêmes gestes avec les mêmes armes que la première fois qu'elle l'avait torturé. Elle rouvrait les cicatrices blanchâtres de l'héroïne de guerre. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur le fait que Bellatrix savait quoi faire pour créer la douleur, l'amplifiée aussi.

Aujourd'hui, elle utilisait aussi bien la torture physique que psychologique. En retraçant avec sa lame les coupures plus ou moins profondes qu'elles avait déjà créées des années auparavant, la meurtrière fragilisait sa victime, lui faisant ressentir tout les sentiments et toute la douleur qu'elle lui avait procurer la première fois.

Hermione tentait de rester le plus calme et hermétique possible. Malheureusement, elle ne pu retenir certains cris et particulièrement lorsque son bourreau fit glisser la pointe de son couteau sur l'intérieur de son bras gauche. La lame n'avait pas encore pénétrer son épiderme, mais le souvenir de la douleur l'avait submergée sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Bellatrix était contente de son effet, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune femme avait pourtant réussi à se reprendre peu de temps après.

Pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle même, elle décida de parler. Elle savait que c'était risquer beaucoup, mais c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvé pour reprendre le dessus.

« Vous ne me faites pas peur Lestrange, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

-Tu ne me connais pas petite souillon, tu ne sais rien de moi ni de ce que je compte te faire.

-Oh que si je sais qui vous êtes... Vous êtes une Sang-Pure à la recherche constante d'attentions. Vous êtes le résultat d'une consanguinité qui dure depuis des siècles et à cause de ça, vous êtes une tare à vous toute seule. Votre nécessité de reconnaissance vous a mené à vous jeter aux pieds de Voldemort. Tout ce que vous espériez c'est qu'il vous voit, qu'il vous estime plus que n'importe qui, que vous puissiez enfin prendre votre revanche infantile sur votre sœur Narcissa, si parfaite dans votre société et si accomplie... Et sur Andromeda aussi qui, à défaut d'avoir un héritage monstrueux, a trouvé un amour pur et aussi complet que votre folie peut être ennuyante et étouffante. Vous avez toujours été la plus insignifiante des trois et vous vouliez vous venger du monde entier. Voldemort ne vous a pas donnée l'attention que croyiez mériter, alors quand il est mort vous vous êtes tournée vers Lucius sans le moindre regret, en espérant que lui, contrairement au premier vous donnerait toute l'attention du monde. Alors ? J'ai juste ?

- Espèce de petite garce ! Endoloris ! Je vais te faire voir ce que je suis vraiment ! Endoloris ! Endoloris ! Tu vas regretter ta petite séance Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Bellatrix se déchaîna littéralement sur la jeune sorcière. Pendant un long moment, la Mangemort découpa méticuleusement la peau de sa victime. Cette dernière essaya tant bien que mal de museler sa douleur, pour ne pas donner ce plaisir à la folle qui la torturait. Cette rage donnait raison à la jeune sorcière, et pour elle c'était ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

« C'est bien ce que je disais... »

Hermione l'avait murmuré juste assez fort pour que son aînée l'entende, ensuite elle se laissa aller à l'inconscience. Lestrange grogna et marmonna devant la perte momentanée de son nouveau joujou. Frustrée elle claqua des doigts et deux sous fifres firent leur apparition, elle désigna Hermione rapidement en leur disant de la soigner un peu. Elle quitta la salle vétuste et pleine de poussière pour aller retrouver son nouveau maître.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, son neveu se tordait de douleur sur le sol, des coupures et autres écorchures avaient pris place sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il gémissait de douleur mais restait assez maître de lui pour ne pas laisser un cri passer ses lèvres. Son père lui était en colère, une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue sur ses traits aristocratiques.

Lorsqu'il la repéra, il baissa sa baguette et lui sourit de manière sadique. La colère était toujours présente mais comme remise à plus tard. Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent mais furent coupé net par le jeune homme toujours à terre.

« Non mais je rêve, vous me dégoutez !

- Au moins ton jouet ne s'évanouit pas au premier jeu. J'ai mal choisit.

- Où est Hermione ? Tu lui as fait quoi Lestrange?

- Tu devrais dire à ton fils de surveiller ses manières Lucius, son langage laisse à désirer pour quelqu'un de son rang.

- Je le sais Bella, je le sais. Vois-tu je lui ai proposé de reprendre la place qui était la sienne, mais mon cher fils m'a dit qu'il préférait fuir avec sa Sang-de-Bourbe. Il m'a même promis de fuir avec elle et de ne jamais réapparaître. Bien sûr, cela uniquement si nous les laissions partir. Qu'en dis-tu ? Nous les laissons partir ?

- Lucius, penses-tu vraiment qu'ils fuiront ? Je suis certaine qu'ils iront trouver le Ministère en place pour nous dénoncer. Et réfléchis à ta descendance s'ils partent ensemble, ta lignée serait réduite à néant, le travail de nos ancêtres annihilé pour une faveur que tu ferais à ce traître.

- Je te jure Père que je ne ferais jamais cela si vous nous permettez de partir vivants. Nous n'attendrons même pas d'être remis sur pieds complètement. Nous transplanerons directement loin de l'Angleterre, nous ne reviendrons jamais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

- Il te ment Lucius, ne le prends pas au mot. Il essaie de te manipuler avec des bons sentiments, tu es plus fort que ça n'est ce pas ? Nous t'avons pris pour nouveau Maître, montre nous que nous avons bien fait. Il t'a déjà trahit une fois, rien ne peut te garantir qu'il ne recommencera pas. Nous devons en finir avec eux, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Rends-moi Hermione et je te montrerais que tu peux me faire confiance une dernière fois Père. Je te donne ma parole de Malefoy qu'une fois que tu me l'auras rendu vivante nous disparaîtrons. C'est tout ce que je veux. Accorde-moi cette faveur et tu pourras enfin concrétiser tes projets sans une famille pour te gêner. Tu pourras même te construire une famille comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Une famille qui partage tes aspirations, un héritier digne de son rang.

- Très bien. Bellatrix va chercher Granger. Mais sache Drago que je ne vous laisse partir qu'à une seule condition.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Bellatrix je t'ai demandé quelque chose, ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

- Oui Lucius. Tout de suite. »

Les deux derniers Malefoy se regardèrent longuement pendant que la seule femme du petit groupe quittait la pièce. Pendant son absence, aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes. C'était à celui qui détournerait les yeux le premier. Lorsque la tante du jeune homme revint, celui-ci se tourna vivement vers elle. Il vit que celle qu'il réclamait depuis un moment était inconsciente, couverte de blessures dont une particulièrement affreuse. Il était toujours à terre essayant de récupérer un peu de force, mais quand il l'a vit dans cet état, ses forces étaient de nouveau présente. Une haine l'étreignit avec tant de puissance qu'il aurait pu en tomber s'il avait été debout. Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers elle, tenter de la soigner avec des gestes tendre. Il venait de la retrouver qu'il la perdait déjà.

Depuis trois ans, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait perdu. Leur histoire en Sixième année lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses de son mode de vie. Elle avait été sa bouffée d'oxygène pendant huit mois. Après sa fuite il n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour elle, plusieurs fois il avait voulut la retrouver, mais sa mère et Severus l'en avait toujours dissuadé. Pour autant il se tenait au courant comme il pouvait de ce qu'elle avait dû vivre pendant la guerre.

Son parrain lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa rentrée à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Il avait essayé de trouver des informations mais rien. Elle avait disparu. Et quand il l'avait vue débarquer dans son ancien Manoir il avait eu peur. Peur pour elle, pour ses amis aussi, peur de ne jamais la revoir et surtout peur de la voir mourir. Il avait dû la regarder se faire torturer par sa tante sans qu'il ne puisse intervenir. S'il avait pu, il lui aurait sûrement arraché la tête à mains nues, mais c'était impossible à ce moment là. Il devait aussi protéger sa mère de toutes les conséquences que pourraient avoir ses actes ou ses paroles.

Il avait espérer qu'elle arrive à s'échapper avec Potter et Weasley, et quand ils l'avaient enfin fait avec Dobby, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de déclencher la colère du Maître de son père.

Les mois qui avaient suivi avaient été une succession de massacre, mais comme tout le monde il avait senti que la fin approchait. Alors lorsqu'ils avaient tous pris la direction de Poudlard après que Potter ait été repéré, il avait tout fait pour la trouver. Il avait convaincu Voldemort qu'il pourrait lui ramener Potter vivant plus rapidement que les autres parce qu'ils le connaissaient mieux qu'aucun des Mangemorts présent.

Et il les avait retrouvé dans la Salle sur Demande, bien sûr ils avaient perdu un de ses camarades mais elle était indemne alors c'était le principal. Elle avait même réussit à éloigner ses amis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent avoir un moment à eux pour se dire au revoir. Juste au cas où. A peine sortit de la Salle, elle avait ligoté Goyle et avait dit à ses amis de filer, qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui et le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils n'avaient pas discuté, étaient retourné au cœur du combat sans se poser de questions.

Ils avaient dû faire vite mais ça n'importait pas à ce moment là. Tout ce qui comptait c'était eux et leurs retrouvailles à l'arrière goût d'adieux. Et elle était retournée se battre, alors que lui fuyait. Pendant les trois années qui avaient suivies, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à elle. Il se demandait si elle avait intégrer une école de médicomagie ou si elle avait choisit de travailler au Ministère. Si elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, si elle l'avait oublié. Les mois avaient passés pour chacun d'eux mais les mêmes questions l'occupaient toujours.

Et aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée, il était à deux doigts de la perdre de nouveau, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Tout ce qu'il voulait dans le fond, c'était la garder pour lui tout seul la cacher du monde extérieur pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait, mais une chose l'étonnait par dessus tout : Il n'était pas si sentimental par Merlin !

Cette femme l'avait rendu fou, c'était ça elle l'avait rendu timbré ! La garce !

_Bon aller Drago on se reprend, on respire un grand coup, elle n'a rien fait. D'ailleurs regarde, elle est dans les vapes, comment elle pourrait avoir fait quoi que ce soit ? En même temps il t'a fallu quoi une petite journée pour lui sauter dessus. Même pas une minute pour retomber fou d'elle quand elle t'a regardé. Ouais mais elle n'avait pas changé, elle est restée celle que j'ai aimé à Poudlard... Et même après en fait... Je me parle à moi même. J'espère que Sainte Mangouste à une place pour moi. Ce n'est pas le sujet Drago ! On se concentre là, c'est important. _

« Alors fils, nous disions donc que je t'accordais ta liberté, et la sienne, si tu promettais de ne pas nous dénoncer et de fuir le pays avec elle. Sauf que, tu me l'as prouvé il y a quelques jours, je ne peux te faire confiance. Alors si tu veux pouvoir partir définitivement d'ici il y a une condition. Elle est non négociable.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Un Serment Inviolable. »

La condition tomba comme un couperet. S'il faisait ce serment il s'engageait lui mais aussi Hermione, mais il le savait parfaitement cette condition ne lui plairait pas. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être éloignée de chez elle trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il trouve un moyen de connaître les exigences de Lucius avant qu'il ne jette le sort. Il n'avait aucune confiance en cet homme, il pouvait tout à fait lui imposer une condition qu'il ne pourrait refuser et dont il ne pourrait jamais plus se défaire.

« Alors Drago, es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui. »

Il n'avait pas le choix, il espérait juste qu'Hermione comprendrait pourquoi il avait fait ça et qu'elle ne le tuerait pas bêtement en revenant en Angleterre.

« Bien. Lève-toi. Bellatrix tu seras le tiers dont nous avons besoin.

- Avec plaisir Lucius. »

Avec difficulté, le jeune homme se mit debout. Un vertige le prit, et il manqua de s'étaler sur le sol. Il tentait de faire bonne figure malgré les effets secondaires des sorts et de la fatigue qui avait suivie.

Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas aller devant autrui.

Il s'approcha de son géniteur et sans une seconde d'hésitation, il lui tendit sa main. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Lucius fit un pas en avant et saisit fermement la main de son héritier. Il fit un signe de tête à Bellatrix qui commença l'incantation.

Alors qu'il allait poser la première condition, Rockwood fit une entrée remarquée digne d'un film à suspens, les portes volèrent et tous se tournèrent vers lui dans une synchronisation parfaite. Il était essoufflé et ne semblait pas pouvoir former une seule syllabe.

« Rockwood ! Qu'est ce qui te prend de faire irruption de cette manière ? Parle. Tout de suite !

- Je suis désolé, mais nous avons un problème.

- Qu'attends-tu. Parle enfin ! Faut-il que je te supplie à genoux ? A coup de Doloris ?

- Nous sommes attaqués. »

Le visage de Lucius Malfoy fut soudain revêtu d'un voile indescriptible. Il inspira longuement, et quand il fut en mesure de parler, c'est de sa voix calmement inquiétante qu'il s'exprima.

« Pardon ? »

A ce moment-là, le mur donnant sur l'extérieur vola en éclats, projetant des blocs de pierres de taille différente et de la poussière à travers la salle où ils se trouvaient tous. Drago se jeta à terre en se protégeant la tête avec ses bras, tandis que Lucius et Bellatrix lançaient un sort de protection. Le souffle de l'explosion était si puissant qu'il leur fut difficile de garder leur défense levée. La poussière ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, formant un épais rideau grisâtre à la fois opaque et étouffant. D'une main maladroite, le jeune Malefoy cherchait Hermione qui était toujours inconsciente. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là.

Rockwood quant à lui n'eut aucune chance, avant qu'il ne puisse porte la main à sa baguette un fragment du mur le frappa en pleine tête. Il s'effondra lamentablement sur le sol. Son visage éternellement figé dans une expression grotesque, à mi-chemin entre la douleur intense et la surprise.

Et dans cet épais brouillard, plusieurs silhouettes firent leur apparition.

* * *

_Des reviews, des reviews, des revieeeeeeeews !_

**J. & M.**


End file.
